Just Wanna Touch You
by Black Hat
Summary: Sasuke yang terus diceramahi tentang arti pentingnya sebuah pernikahan oleh ibunya, memilih untuk berlibur ke Konoha dan bertemu seorang wanita secantik barbie yang sedang mengidam./"Tiba-tiba aku menginginkan untuk menyentuh pipimu."/What!/Oneshoot/SasuIno/Warning Inside/RnR please?


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Just Wanna Touch You © Black Hat**

 **Warning: OOC, oneshoot, typo(s), AU, ide pasaran, bertele-tele, abal dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini.**

 **A/N: Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon dikonfirmasi ke saya yah. Hope You like, Minna ^^**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus-terusan melajang seperti ini, Sasuke? Kau lihat, keriput di wajah _okaa-san_ makin banyak. _Okaa-san_ tidak mau berpenampilan jelek di pernikahanmu nanti."

Uchiha Sasuke, 28 tahun, berprofesi sebagai CEO di salah satu perusahaan keluarganya, Uchiha _Group_ sedang melahap nasi goreng buatan sang ibunda tercinta. Seperti biasa, ia dan ibunya akan melakukan ritual pagi dengan sarapan bersama-biasanya ayahnya juga akan bergabung namun semenjak tiga hari lalu kepala keluarga Uchiha itu sedang berada di luar kota-di rumah utama mereka. Bukan hanya sarapan, namun ceramah tentang 'pernikahan' telah menjadi ritual hariannya selama lima bulan terakhir ini.

Hal itu bermula ketika sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi telah memberikan ibunya seorang ponakan imut nan cantik dan teman sekaligus sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto telah menikah dua bulan yang lalu. Akibat dua kejadian 'tragis' itulah ibunya mulai sering merecokinya tentang pacar, istri, anak, cucu bahkan dengan teganya ibu yang begitu ia cintai menuduhnya seorang gay.

Oh ayolah, ia lelaki tulen. Ia masih memiliki ketertarikan dengan seorang wanita, dengan apa saja yang di 'miliki' oleh makhluk bergender perempuan. Masih suka membayangkan bagaimana lekuk tubuh sintal-oke stop! Ia tidak ingin berpikiran kotor di pagi yang cerah ini. Yang jelas ia masih normal. Sama sekali normal. Hanya saja ia belum menemukan wanita yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya-begitu kata Itachi.

Dicerocos dengan permintaan yang sama membuat bungsu Uchiha ini diambang batas kesabarannya. Pagi-pagi ia telah mendapat sarapan berupa ceramah singkat tentang pentingnya sebuah pernikahan, siangnya ia akan menghadapi para karyawannya yang selalu saja berhasil mempermainkan emosinya, dan malamnya ia kembali mendengar ceramah dari sang ibu, bahkan terkadang kakak tercintanya itu menemui dan meneleponnya hanya untuk memberikan _list_ nama-nama wanita single cantik dan seksi kepadanya. Begitu seterusnya. Layaknya sebuah siklus metamorfosis tumbuhan yang terus menerus berulang, siklus kehidupan pria mapan ini hanya berkisaran seperti itu. Membosankan? Ya. Memancing emosi? Ya. Menguji kesabaran? Tentu saja!

"Jadi, cepatlah cari pacar dan perkenalkan pada okaa-san. Ingat, pacarmu harus perempuan, jangan pernah bermimpi untuk membawa seorang pria ke rumah ini."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Iya, _okaa-san_. Aku akan mencari pacar dan memperkenalkannya padamu. Dan iya, aku jamin pacarku adalah wanita tulen," ujar Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Ia berusaha setenang mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak merusak _mood-_ nya pagi ini hanya karena masalah 'pernikahan'.

"Tapi kapan? Kau selalu berjanji seperti itu tapi tidak pernah menepatinya," Uchiha Mikoto mulai tersulut emosi. Ia menatap tajam putra bungsunya berharap dengan itu Sasuke akan mendengarkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Iya aku akan lebih berusaha lagi."

"Berusaha bagaimana? Kau bahkan sekalipun belum pernah membawa seorang gadis ke rumah ini! Apa jangan-jangan kau ini gay?"

Sudah, cukup. Ketenangan yang berusaha ia pertahankan sedari tadi hancur sudah. Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sensitif dengan kata gay dan sejenisnya, membuat harga dirinya serasa terinjak.

 _Mood_ -nya sekarang benar-benar menjadi nol. Ia tidak berminat melanjutkan makannya dan ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari ibunya untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku selesai," ujar Sasuke seraya beranjak dari meja makan. Melihat itu Mikoto mendelik dan menahan tangan putranya. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku langsung ke kantor, _okaa-san_." Sasuke melepaskan tangan ibunya perlahan dan langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Wajah Mikoto sontak berubah horor melihat tingkah Sasuke yang langsung pakai acara 'kabur' begitu ia menyinggung masalah gay.

Apa jangan-jangan putra kesayangannya itu benar-benar tidak normal?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke langsung menghempaskan badannya di ranjang _king size_ miliknya begitu ia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Pikirannya sekarang kalut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar ibu, kakak dan orang-orang disekitarnya berhenti menceramahi soal pernikahan?

Ia harus menikah.

Ya, hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa meredakan desakan sang ibu. Tapi dengan siapa!? Mencari wanita yang akan dijadikannya istri itu tidak seperti menandatangani kontrak tender berisi anggaran milyaran yen. Wanita itu harus sesuai kriteria Uchiha muda ini, harus bisa beradaptasi dengan kehidupannya dan yang terpenting harus bisa menggetarkan hatinya.

"Argh," Sasuke meremas rambut _raven-_ nya, tingkah yang akan ia lakukan jika sudah mengalami kebuntuan dalam masalah yang ia hadapi.

 _Onyx_ -nya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan sekarang. Pergi ke kantorpun rasanya percuma. Yang ada kepalanya menjadi makin sakit dan ia yakin itu sama sekali tak membantu. Siapa yang sering ia hubungi jika keadaan genting seperti ini?

Inuzuka Kiba.

Asisten pribadi yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri. Selama ini pria yang memiliki lima ekor anjing dirumahnya itulah yang selalu membantunya mencari jalan keluar maupun hanya berupa saran yang walau tak selalu mulus namun cukup membantunya.

Jemarinya merogoh kantong celananya, mencari ponsel pintarnya dan begitu ia menemukan benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna biru tua itu ia langsung menekan _speed dial_ untuk bisa tersambung dengan asistennya.

"Halo, Kiba?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salah satu stasiun kereta di Tokyo hari ini nampak ramai dikunjungi oleh para penumpang yang datang dari segala penjuru arah. Selain warga lokal, beberapa turis nampak hadir untuk bepergian menikmati beberapa tempat yang ada di Jepang. Musim semi memang menjadi musim liburan yang menyenangkan bagi para turis yang ingin menikmati bunga sakura yang bermekaran secara langsung.

Salah satu dari sekian ratus penumpang tersebut adalah Sasuke. Setelah meminta nasehat dari Kiba, ia akhirnya berada di salah satu gerbong kereta tujuan Konoha, kota kecil berjarak kurang lebih 100 km dari Tokyo yang terkenal akan keindahan bunga sakuranya. Kiba memberikannya saran agar ia pergi berlibur di Konoha, selain untuk menenangkan pikiran, ia bisa juga untuk mencari jodoh katanya. Hah, dasar maniak anjing itu.

Dan disinilah ia. Hanya bermodalkan satu tas ransel yang berisikan beberapa lembar baju dan celana, dompet, ponsel serta _headphone_ ia nekat untuk pergi berlibur tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk izin pada sang ibu. Mungkin ia akan menghubungi ibunya saat ia telah sampai.

Ia memilih tempat duduk di samping pintu. Dan ya, ia disarankan memilih kelas ekonomi oleh Kiba agar katanya ia benar-benar bisa merasakan yang namanya liburan ala rakyat sederhana, tidak seperti dirinya yang tiap bepergian harus berada di kelas bisnis atau eksekutif. Awalnya ia sempat ragu, karena ini merupakan pengalaman ketiganya menaiki kereta kelas ekonomi. Namun keraguan itu ia singkirkan saat Kiba menjamin bahwa ini akan menjadi liburan berkesan untuknya. Entah apa maksud asisten pribadinya itu, sekarang ia hanya mencoba untuk menuruti seluruh sarannya.

Sasuke memasang _headphone_ di telinganya, menyetel lagu kesukaannya dan mulai menikmati perjalanan yang hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih 20 menit. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi, menutup _onyx_ -nya dan membiarkan lagu favoritnya itu melantun dengan indah.

Ia tak bergeming sama sekali selama beberapa menit. Namun suatu dorongan dari dalam hatinya membuat ia membuka matanya dan sontak melirik ke arah kanan. _Onyx_ -nya menangkap gelagat aneh dari gerbong sebelah. Sosok yang ia tak yakin apakah pria atau wanita sepertinya sedari tadi sedang memerhatikannya terbukti saat ia melirik tadi, si mata-mata langsung bersembunyi di balik badan sosok pria berbadan tambun di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mendecak. Ada masalah apa lagi sekarang? Apakah saat ini ia sedang dimatai-matai oleh orang suruhan lawan bisnisnya atau ibunya? Oh Tuhan, ia ke Konoha untuk menghilangkan beban pikiran bukan malah menambahnya.

Namun Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Toh si mata-mata itu tak bisa mencelakainya-jika orang suruhan lawan bisninya-ditempat keramaian seperti ini, pun saat ia telah sampai di Konoha. Ia hanya akan menghindari tempat sepi, kabur lalu bersembunyi, dan jika memungkinkan, ia akan membekuk si mata-mata tersebut dan menyerahkannya ke polisi. Selesai.

Tapi bagaimana jika itu adalah suruhan ibunya? Ah, ibunya hanya ingin mengetahui apa saja yang ia lakukan selama di Konoha. Lagipula ia rasa ibunya sama sekali belum tahu ia telah 'kabur' sekarang, jika sudah ia pasti telah menerima ratusan telepon masuk dari sang ibunda tercinta. Jadi ia lebih memilih opsi pertama, mata-mata dari lawan bisnisnya.

Pria tampan tersebut kembali menutup matanya. Tak peduli jika dirinya kembali diperhatikah oleh mata-mata tersebut. Ia sekarang hanya butuh ketenangan, dan mengabaikan masalah baru tersebut adalah salah satu cara agar ia bisa mencapai tujuan utamanya berlibur.

 **...**

Tepat pukul 10.30 pagi kereta jurusan Konoha telah tiba dengan tepat waktu. Pintu keretapun terbuka dan para penumpang turun dengan teratur. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, yang dengan setia menunggu langkah lambat seorang nenek di depannya. Sebenarnya ia cukup risih dengan keadaan seperti. Oh ayolah, ia adalah Uchiha yang tersohor itu. Yang semenjak kecil telah bermandikan uang dan emas. Yang apapun keinginannya bisa langsung terkabul hanya dengan sekali kedip-oke yang ini berlebihan. Segala kebutuhannya telah tersedia, mulai dari ia bangun pagi sampai ia kembali tidur. Semuanya, komplit dan mewah.

Bayangkan, ia hanya tiga kali menaiki kereta kelas ekonomi seperti ini. Pertama, saat ia berumur lima tahun ia dan Naruto sempat kabur dari acara perkemahan keluarga mereka dan satu-satunya transportasi untuk kembali ke Tokyo hanyalah kereta ekonomi, sama sekali tak ada kelas eksekutif saat itu. Kedua saat ia mengikuti perlombaan lari marathon tingkat SMA dimana ia diharuskan untuk menaiki kereta kelas ekonomi untuk sampai stasiun berikut sesuai jalur yang telah di tentukan. Dan ketiga saat ia dengan terpaksa menuruti saran Kiba untuk pergi ke Konoha dengan kereta kelas ekonomi agar ia bisa merasakan liburan yang sesungguhnya. Khe pikiran macam itu? Tapi toh, ujung-ujungnya ia menuruti saran gila asisten pribadinya.

Kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat sempurna. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah dilahirkan di keluarga Uchiha dengan seluruh kesempurnaan itu. Namun di usianya yang ke 28 ini ia menemukan bahwa hidupnya masih terdapat kekurangan yang menghapus kata sempurna tadi. Dan kekurangan itu ialah ceramah singkat tentang pentingnya sebuah pernikahan yang tiap pagi dan malam ia dengarkan.

Ya, hanya itu namun dapat membuatnya ingin terjun dari atas perusahaannya.

Aroma bunga sakura langsung menggelitik indera penciumannya begitu Sasuke berhasil keluar dari dalam kereta. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Ah aroma ini begitu menenangkan. Bahkan dalam lorong bawah tanah seperti ini aroma sakura dapat tercium, julukan seribu sakura memang pantas disematkan pada Konoha. _Onyx_ -nya memandang sekitar, mencari keberadaan sang mata-mata yang mungkin saja masih mengincarnya sekarang.

Tak ketemu. Ia tidak menemukan suatu pergerakan aneh di stasiun sekarang. Dengan kondisi demikian membuat Sasuke tak serta merta menganggap si mata-mata telah menghilang. Justru sebaliknya, tingkat kewaspadaannya makin meningkat dan segera ia akan melancarkan rencana pertama yang telah ia susun tadi.

Menghindari tempat sepi.

Segera Sasuke mencari hotel terdekat sebelum ia mengelilingi kota Konoha dengan melewati jalan utama. Ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan sembari menikmati gedung-gedung tinggi yang walau tak sepadat Tokyo namun memiliki arsitektur yang unik.

Begitu pria dengan tinggi 182 cm ini melewati sebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga sakura, ia memilih untuk berhenti sejenak sembari memotret bunga khas jepang itu dari ponsel pintarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama ia menyudahi aktivitasnya tersebut, ia harus segera menemukan hotel agar bisa segera beristirahat sejenak. Lagipula perutnya mulai berteriak meminta sesuap nasi. _Yare-yare~_

Belum lima langkah ia beranjak, samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang berteriak ' _chotto matte_ '. Ia membuka _headphone_ -nya dan suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dan mendekat. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak peduli, namun berbeda jika seruan itu ditujukan untuknya. Dan benar saja, begitu ia menoleh ke belakang iris kelamnya menangkap sesosok wanita dengan postur tubuh layaknya _barbie_ (rambut pirang panjang yang digerai dengan indah, iris berwarna biru laut, kulit putih bak boneka porselen dan kaki yang terIihat jenjang dan proposional) sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

Napas wanita _barbie_ itu memburu begitu tiba di depan Sasuke, keringat menetes di sela-sela dahi hingga merembes di leher jenjangnya. Dari jarak kurang dari satu meter Sasuke bisa mencium wangi yang tak asing di indera penciumannya, sebuah wangi yang menenangkan dan mengalahkan wangi sakura yang bertebaran disekitar mereka. Ia ingat, wangi ini mengingatkannya akan negara dengan kiblat mode dunia, Prancis.

 _Lily of the valley._ Bunga cantik berwarna putih dengan bentuk seperti lonceng. Cantik namun mematikan.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir kecil yang berwarna _peach_ itu. Melihatnya entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak seketika. Seperti sebuah bongkahan batu yang tiba-tiba menghantam dan membuat jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat. Irisnya kelamnya tak lepas dari iris cerah wanita tersebut. Seolah iris _aquamarine_ itu memiliki magnet khusus yang terus membuatnya tertarik dan tak bosan menatapnya.

Astaga... apa yang terjadi? _Inner_ Sasuke berteriak, memaki dirinya sendiri yang berubah menjadi aneh seperti sekarang. Apa jangan-jangan wangi bunga _lily_ dari wanita itu merupakan racun yang menghipnotisnya seketika? Ah sial kau Sasuke, kenapa pikiranmu selalu negatif terhadap orang lain!

"Ah _gomenasai_ sudah mengganggu waktumu, tuan." sang wanita-Ino tersenyum kikuk, entah grogi karena malu bertemu orang asing atau malu karena melihat ketampanan pria di hadapannya. Sesekali wanita itu akan memegang dadanya untuk menetralkan pernapasannya dan juga mengelap keringatnya, padahal udara pagi ini termasuk sejuk.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar, ekspresi andalan yang ia tunjukkan kepada orang-orang disekitarnya terlebih kepada orang asing yang membuat jantungnya tak bisa berdetak dengan normal.

" _Ano_... sebenarnya aku telah memerhatikanmu semenjak di kereta tadi dan berhasil mengejarmu ke mari," ujar Ino tersebut pelan dan kaku.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memerhatikan semenjak di kereta? Berarti sang mata-mata yang ia lihat tadi adalah wanita ini? Ah betapa bersalahnya ia pada lawan bisnisnya dan ibunya karena telah berpikiran negatif dengan mereka.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya bungsu Uchiha ini bersuara. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menormalkan suaranya agar tidak bergetar begitu berbicara tadi.

"I-itu..."

Tiba-tiba sang wanita barbie menunduk menatap jalanan di bawahnya, wajah putihnya memerah membuat wajahnya yang seperti _barbie_ kini menjadi _barbie_ versi _chibi_ yang menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memotret wajah itu dan menyimpan diponselnya untuk digunakan sebagai- stop!

"Entah kenapa... bayiku menginginkanmu, tuan."

Hah?

"Bayi?"

Wanita di depannya mengangguk malu-malu. "Aku sedang hamil. 4 bulan. Dan begitu melihat anda di kereta tadi, tiba-tiba aku menginginkan untuk menyentuh pipimu. Ah maafkan aku yang kelihatan sangat mesum! Ta-tapi aku hanya mengidam tuan. Mungkin karena bayiku perempuan dan anda sangat tampan makanya aku mengidam seperti itu."

Sasuke cengok mendengar penjelasan blak-blakkan dari wanita yang ternyata... astaga berarti ia telah berpikiran kotor terhadap istri orang! Dan rasanya sedikit menyakitkan... jantungnya masih berdetak kencang namun sensasinya kali ini lebih menyakitkan. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang mainannya di rebut, seperti saat ia dikatakan gay bahkan lebih menyakitkan dan menyebalkan dari itu!

Sasuke menatap bingung calon ibu muda di depannya sekarang. Apa iya, ia harus menuruti aksi ngidam wanita itu? Oh ayolah, itu memalukan.

"A-apa boleh tuan?" rupanya Ino tetap menginginkan ngidamnya terpenuhi. Dan entah dorongan darimana, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan dan dibalas oleh pekikan tertahan wanita ngidam itu.

Astaga apa yang barusan ia lakukan!?

Wanita cantik tersebut mengelus perutnya yang telah nampak dari terusan berwarna ungu muda. Tersenyum sebentar kemudian melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Ino menjulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh Sasuke. Wajahnya yang semula cerah berubah murung bahkan _aquamarine_ tersebut mulai menimbulkan kristal cantik. Jemari lentiknya turut mengelus pipi bungsu Uchiha lembut dan tatapannya tertuju tepat di _onyx_ Sasuke, hingga menembus ke dalam perasaan pria itu. Membuat jantungnya kembali merasakan sensani aneh menyenangkan.

Namun sensasi menyenangkan itu terhenti begitu sang wanita menyebut satu kata atau lebih tepatnya satu nama. "Sai..."

Ia tidak menahu tentang siapa itu Sai. Namun ia yakin, dilihat dari cara wanita itu memandang dan nada dari ucapannya ia bisa simpulkan bahwa Sai adalah-

"Ah ma-maafkan aku," Ino terkejut dan sontak menarik tangannya. Ia melangkah mundur dan buru-buru menghapus air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sempat terpana berdehem pelan. Ia melirik wanita _barbie_ itu dalam diam, menunggu reaksinya.

" _Arigatou_ tuan, sudah mau memenuhi ngidam anehku."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya baru kali ini aku ngidam aneh seperti ini. Biasanya bayiku tidak akan rewel dengan menginginkan yang aneh-aneh," Ino tertawa malu menimbulkan semburat merah di wajah putihnya, seolah wajah melankolis tadi sama sekali tak pernah terjadi. Hal itu mendorong Sasuke untuk menatapnya intens, tak peduli bahwa wanita di depannya itu telah bersuami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa anda sedang berlibur?" Sasuke tersentak dari kegiatannya menatap Ino.

"Hnn."

"Dari Tokyo?"

"Hnn."

"Ah aku juga. Aku berasal dari sana, namun semenjak menikah aku pindah ke Konoha."

Sasuke hanya menatap wanita itu nampak semangat bercerita. Benar, wanita ini telah menikah dan bersuami. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh merasakan sensasi menyenangkan seperti tadi.

"Aku selalu merindukan Tokyo. Semua keluarga dan temanku berada disana. Walau kota ini menyenangkan, namun tentu saja kampung halaman tetap terbaik, kan?"

Sasuke mengiyakan dalam hati.

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap taman yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga terutama bunga sakura yang lagi di puncak mekarnya. "Saking kangennya pada keluarga dan teman-temanku, aku nekat ke Tokyo sendirian," wanita itu tertawa akan suatu hal yang mengernyitkan alis pria disampingnya.

"Sendirian?"

"Ya, sendirian."

"Kenapa suamimu tidak menemani? Bukankah kau sekarang sedang-" astaga kenapa ia bisa keceplosan seperti ini? Dan apa-apaan itu? Ia sok perhatian dengan wanita yang belum sejam ditemuinya? Kau mulai gila Sasuke!

Lama jeda yang diciptakan wanita itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab:

"Suamiku telah meninggal."

Apa?

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, cukup terkejut atas fakta yang barusan ia dengar.

Suami wanita barbie ini... Ya Tuhan, disaat wanita ini sedang hamil?

"Maaf."

"Tak perlu minta maaf, " Ino tertawa. "Aku sudah cukup kuat untuk menerima kenyataan."

Sasuke langsung merasa iba sekaligus takjub akan wanita disampingnya. Wanita itu masih bisa tertawa bahkan disaat ia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Ditinggal mati suami dalam keadaan hamil di kota orang dan sendirian, itu situasi yang cukup-malah sangat buruk untuk seorang wanita sepertinya. Ah andai ia bisa membawa wanita itu dari situasi buruk seperti ini...

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap taman di depan. Berdiam diri sejenak kemudian berkata:

"Kau sangguh kuat bisa melewati semua itu."

Ino menoleh ke sumber suara. "Aku tidak sekuat itu sebenarnya. Sehari setelah suamiku pergi, aku seperti wanita gila yang siap bunuh diri jika ada kesempatan."

"Tapi kau tak melakukannya."

"Karena aku sadar, jika aku bunuh diri sama saja aku membunuh bayiku. Bayi yang menjadi harta paling berharga yang suamiku tinggalkan."

Mendengar penuturan dari wanita cantik disampingnya mau tak mau membuat Sasuke memahami apa arti seorang anak bagi orangtua. Tentu saja, orangtua mana yang tega melihat anaknya menderita? Orangtua mana yang rela membiarkan anaknya tak bahagia? Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ibunya selalu mencerocosnya tentang pernikahan. Bukan karena ibunya takut terlalu tua untuk menghadiri pernikahannya nanti, namun ibunya sadar bahwa putranya ini akan jauh lebih bahagia jika telah menemukan wanita yang selalu siap menemaninya. Ah, seketika ia merindukan ibunya.

"Kau akan menjadi ibu yang luar biasa."

Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya menampilkan senyuman lembut pada wanita asing yang baru beberapa menit ditemuinya. Senyuman tulus sekaligus berisi doa dan keyakinan atas ucapannya tadi. Senyuman yang membuat siapa saja termasuk wanita cantik ini tertegun.

Senyuman itu memang berbeda dari senyum suaminya. Namun ketulusan yang terpancar sama persis dengan senyuman yang tiap pagi dilihatnya kala ia membuka mata.

Sai...

Rasanya Ino ingin menangis memikirkannya.

" _Arigatou_ , tuan." Ino balas tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Aku berharap bisa seperti itu."

Sasuke melirik Ino lewat ujung matanya, kembali menampilkan senyumannya. "Ya, tentu saja."

Jeda terjadi. Ino maupun Sasuke seolah menikmati keheningan yang ada. Aroma sakura, _lily of the valley_ , _citrus_ dan semilir angin bercampur jadi satu dan menemani keheningan mereka.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya bagaimana kehidupan yang dijalani calon mama muda disampingnya ini? Dilihat dari pakaian yang wanita itu kenakan, bisa disimpulkan bahwa ia hidup dalam kesederhanaan, tidak mewah dan tidak berkecukupan untuk ukuran wanita hamil. Terlebih ia yakin, wanita ini menghidupi dirinya sendiri ditengah kondisi berbadan dua. Ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika ibunya atau 'calon' istrinya di masa depan berada pada posisi demikian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus segera bertemu temanku, tuan," sahut Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Aku sangat berterimakasih atas bantuannya. Jika bayiku berjenis kelamin laki-laki, aku harap ia nanti bisa setampan anda," Ino tertawa lebar diikuti Sasuke yang mengaminkan dalam hati.

"Kau terlalu banyak memujiku."

Ino menggeleng. "Itu kenyatannya tuan. Kupikir anda adalah seorang model."

Lagi. Wanita muda itu berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Sebagai balasan atas kebaikan anda, anda bisa menghubungiku jika butuh sesuatu."

"Aku butuh tempat menginap."

"Ah aku ingat, ada hotel bagus di dekat apartemen tempat tinggalku. Aku sebenarnya bersedia mengantar anda ke sana, namun aku rasa temanku tak akan suka kalau aku terlambat," tawa kecil Ino kembali terdengar.

Sasuke nampak berpikir sebentar. Kemudian menyodorkan ponsel pintar mahalnya ke hadapan Ino. "Berikan aku nomormu. Kau bisa mengirimkan alamat _apartement_ -mu."

Ino mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mengetikkan angka-angka di sana. Setelah selesai, ia mengembalikannya. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Sekali terima kasih." Ino beroyagi hingga sebagian rambutnya berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya, kemudian berbalik arah meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tunggu," teriak Sasuke begitu Ino akan menyeberang jalan. Ino menoleh dan mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Awalnya Ino menatap bingung pria tampan yang tengah menatapnya kikuk tersebut. Namun detik kemudian ia menampilkan senyum lebar seraya berkata:

"Yamanaka Ino."

Melihat senyuman wanita bernama Yamanaka Ino itu, membuat sekali lagi hati Sasuke bergetar. Ia mungkin baru kali ini merasakannya, tapi Sasuke tidak bodoh menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To: Okaa-san_

 _Aku telah menemukan calon menantu untukmu, Okaa-san._

 _Send._

Sasuke tersenyum membaca pemberitahuan bahwa pesannya telah terkirim untuk ibunya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong celana, kembali menggunakan _headphone_ -nya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus mencari makanan sembari menunggu wanita bermarga Yamanaka itu menghubunginya.

Ia sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan sekarang. Dan ia juga yakin tak akan mudah bagi ibunya menerima wanita dengan status janda dan calon ibu. Tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada membawakan ibunya seorang calon mantu pria bukan?

Ya. Masih jauh lebih baik.

Dan ia rasa, mau tidak mau ibunya akan setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **A/N: Holla minna… Perkenalkan aku Hat, dan ini merupakan fic perdana aku di fandom ini khususnya SasuIno. Well, sebenarnya udah lama nongkrong di fic si barbie namun baru kali ini memberanikan diri buat fic SasuIno. Jadi maafkan Hat jika msh banyak kekurangan di oneshoot ini terlebih karena lappy Hat bermasalah jd ngeditnya Cuma di hp, makanya agak takut klo masih banyak bertebaran. Fic ini jg khusus buat Inocent yg sllu setia sm si barbie wkwkwk.. oh iya, pas dibagian pertama kali Sasuke tersenyum sm Ino, coba deh bayangin senyumannya sesuai ama yg di cover. Ku melted bgt :D**

 **Well, Hat sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari minna-san sekalian yah**

 **Sankyu…**

 **Black Hat.**


End file.
